


Hidden in Greenhouse Three

by Entwinedlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Slytherin Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Seventh-year students Peggy and Neville have a rendezvous in the greenhouse.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 2
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Hidden in Greenhouse Three

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfils Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Square – B1: Outdoor Sex

"I didn't think you'd come," Neville said, advancing on Peggy as he removed his scarlet jacket.

She hopped up on the edge of the planting table and grinned at him. "Not yet. That's what I'm here for." She pulled her skirt up, revealing pale thighs above her stockings. She was wearing a green suspender belt that matched her Slytherin tie. Neville rolled his eyes at her commentary but kissed her. His hands roamed along her legs, feeling the thin silk transition to soft skin under his fingertips. Then he knelt down.

Peggy leaned back, eager for him to please her. They heard the Herbology Professor start a third-year class on the other side of the dark foliage at the end of Greenhouse Three.

Peggy bit her lip; she'd have to be quiet this time.


End file.
